<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kindersquad in their natural habitat by sneak1millionbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281977">the kindersquad in their natural habitat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread'>sneak1millionbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"a black coffee with 10 fucking espresso shot please" - felix, F/F, F/M, M/M, alison rights, and yet she's also worried for their safety, annoying af, carla's insomniac, cindy and buggs are less of an ass but they still are, everyone rights, except for cindy and buggs ha, felix carla penny and lily all seemed like and doesnt care if one of their friends perish, felix is the all nighters king, felix is the same as carla, his bf are worried for him, jonty right, kidlix rights, kinda ooc???, lily is the mom friend who is tired and done with their bullshitery, monty kidd and felix are all sleep deprived, penny is the mom friend whos like 'if they got lost and you happen to find them keep em', perla rights, ronzzy right, shit forgot to mention that they're in college, tedily rights, the protag is named Kidd fight me, they still care for their squad equally, they're legal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haha bomb go kABOOM: if i hear another word about toes, imma leave this damn chat</p><p>knife kink: wanna see my toe pics?</p><p>haha bomb go kABOOM has left the chat!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monty/Jerome, carla/penny, felix/kidd, madison/alice, ozzy/ron, stevie/OGHM, ted/billy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bitches being gay bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha a kindergarten chatfic that got inspired by millions of different danganronpa thh chaotic chatfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> kidd arthur has made a groupchat </em>
</p><p><em> kidd arthur has added 17 people to the  </em> <em>groupchat</em></p><p>
  <em> kidd arthur has changed 17 nicknames </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kidd arthur has change their own nickname to 'tuesdayx990.1' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> tuesdayx990.1 has change the groupchat's name to 'kindersquad' </em>
</p><p><em> tuesdayx990.1 </em> <em> : sup my gays </em></p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: sup gay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: wtf are you two doing up at 3 in the fucking morning for???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: go back to sleep with this insomnia? no fuckin thank you sir </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: i?? never ask about for insomnia??? </em>
</p><p><em> haha bomb go kABOOM: and i never ask for your salty and  </em> <em>unnecessary comment, salt fucker</em></p><p>
  <em> yoyo master: i thought that you had taken your med?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: that was for my anxiety </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: plus my history teacher decided to dump shit all over my chest by giving me extra assignments soooooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: carla go and take your meds! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: also the assignments can wait, take care of your mental health first </em>
</p><p>
  <em> makeupthot: didn't know that you care for this bitch ugh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> makeupthot had been muted for 8 hours by haha bomb go kABOOM! reason: im too busy to deal with your bullshit rn </em>
</p><p>
  <em>filipinoson: haha mf got fucked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: i</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: i- i- you- i wow i- bITCH WHAT SPEAK SPEAK IT THE FUCK OUT WHAT RE YOU TRYING TO SAY????????????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: :((((</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detectflower; RAT NO STOP BULLYING MY BROTHER &gt;:((((</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: shut up commoners</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: yo carla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: can i borrow your pills rq??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha boom go kABOOM: no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: :((((( awww why not tho??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: im not going to be responsible for a student's overdose on </em>
  <em>eszopiclone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: pleabes???????????? monty's being an ass and won't fucking go to bed unless he's being drugged &gt;:((</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: DUDE YOU CANT JUST BE SO FUCKING CA,LM,MCEDBFJEWMGFEHW</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: LIKE???????????????????????????? THERES A DETDCTIVE IN TRAINING OVER HERE IN THIS DAMN CHAT AND YOURE OVER HERE OPENLY CONFFESING THAT YOU WANNA DRUG YOUR BF IS SCARY TO ME WTFDHKJQWDKG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detectflower: i wont even be surprise if tmr i got a overdose case</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: you aint gonna arrest me ya love me ;))</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detectflower: no &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: :(((</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: why wont you commoners just shut up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: its legit 2 am???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: yall, shut up i stg if yall dont shut imma let jerome overdose you mf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tuesdayx990.1: i though youre not being responsible?????? for anyones death?????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: im not, unless i said so</em>
</p><p>
  <em> MCCHICKEN NUGGET: Nugget is scared for his rebel friend Carla,,,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: even you Nugget?? its legit like even if im  breathing yall be like *shaking and accidentally  shits our pants*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>carla: *exist*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everyone in the five kilometer radius away from her: *shaKESAQ MDSW,BC CVIOLENTLY*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: i'll shove a firecracker down your throat you son of a puta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop: carla, no swearing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: **you son of a sandy beach</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop: better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: lmao fucking </em>
  <em>whipped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tuesdayx990.1: oh shit he's dead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: youre a</em>
  <em>bout to be the same if you dont shut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rules: WHY IS EVERYONE UP?! YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL BE ASLEEP ALREADY!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: shut up as if youre not fucking kevin just now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: BRUJGDEWHGFKWEGFKEWVFKH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rules: U</em>
</p><p>
  <em>probs high: carla plEAASE lil </em>
  <em>hombre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>probs high: i eVEN LET YOU BRING THISE PILLS IN CLAS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: no you didnt you high bitch, my dad SPECIFIALLY stated about my medical prescriptions and needs so i was allowed to bring my pills in and out of my room right from the beginning soooooooo,,,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: but then, i never actually bring them out i just left them in my dorm so even if i wasnt allowed to bring it into a classroom, i could still bring it into the camp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>probs high: W A IT WH </em>
</p><p>
  <em>GERMS: you're probably high or smth and thought of that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: no shit</em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: carla </em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: **no crap</em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: thanks, and please take your meds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: let me finish these damn assignments then i'll take em' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: alright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM has went online! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM has muted 'kindersquad' for 5 hours! reason: sleep, all of y'all. now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM has went offline!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tuesdayx990.1: Kidd<br/>haha bomb go kABOOM: Carla<br/>robocop: Penny<br/>yoyo master: Jerome<br/>knife kink: Buggs<br/>makeupthot: Cindy<br/>detectflower: Lily<br/>detecthoddie: Billy</p><p>gay money: Monty<br/>rich homo: Felix<br/>teddy freaking bear: Ted<br/>filipino son: Ron<br/>GERMS: Ozzy<br/>rat 2.0: Alic<br/>weeb: Madison<br/>MCCHICKEN NUGGET: Nugget<br/>rules: Stevie<br/>prob high: OGHM/Kevin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. felix, go to sleep jfc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily, Buggs and Jerome is tryna get felix to sleep<br/>while carla is getting dragged in bc smth that belonged to is being used without her consent<br/>carla's questioning why tf is everyone so obsessed for her pills like-<br/>felix is sleep deprived</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>many sanity and sleep was harmed in the making this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <em> <strong>'SLIME GANG' </strong> </em> </span> <b> <em> <span class="u">groupchat</span> </em> </b></p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0 has went online! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: i </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: want to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: fucking smash my head into a wall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weeb and 1 other has went online! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weeb: ?????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> filipino son: al dude are you okay?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: no, i am not okay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> filipino son: maybe tell us wtf is going on??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: felix and i coincidently goes to the same cafe everyday around 6 ish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: i go there bc its calming and i could do my assignments in peace, i usually ordered a simple black coffee with milk and sugar, with one or two espresso shots and no more than that</em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: the reason why im saying all of this bs its bc the man, this guy, the dude who looks like he's minutes before passing out in the middle of the damn hallway while having a conversation with his bf </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: the guy ordered a black coffee with 7-9 espresso shots in it. every single. day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> filipino son: WHA TH E F UK </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weeb: o KAY Y WTF???????????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: not only felix and i goes to the same cafe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weeb: who?? who else??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: monty and carla, monty ordered the same order as felix while carla just order the same thing as me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weeb: at least she's not like those gay disasters- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> filipino son: i think that's bc she's legit insomniac? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rat 2.0: no shit ron </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>'kindersquad' groupchat</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <em>detecthoodie: carla</em></p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: what</em>
</p><p>
  <em>teddy freaking bear: can we borrow smth from u??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: as long as it doesn't involves my pills, then im perfectly okay with it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: can we borrow your pills</em>
</p><p>
  <em>teddy freaking bear: billy!! she just told us to not ask for her pills!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: thanks ted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: awww cmon :(((( why &lt;//3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: i am not about to be thrown behind bars just bc someone overdoses from my stolen pills</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: aww you no fun &gt;:(((((((</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: unless you want to be overdosed then be my guest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: g l a d l y</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detectflower: billy no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: bILLY YES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: <span class="u">@teddy freaking bear</span> get your boyfriend he's literally clawing at Carla's door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>teddy freaking bear: billy no!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>teddy freaking bear has went offline!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: the mf is clawing at my freaking door just to get my pills</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: what's so hot about pills anyways???????? esp when it's m y pills????????????????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: like??????? if you want pills so bad go to a mf pharmacist or smth??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: for once i can concerningly agree with you carla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: swear to heavens, why on earth do i even tolerate with you people?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: bc you love me~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rich homo: ew no, im gay ffs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: i can fix that~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tuesdayx990.1: no get away from my bf you thot </em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: cindy if you tried to ruin another relationship i will make sure you'll never type another letter again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: hply shit carla is fuMING</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: no shit the bitch is tryna ruin a relationship just bc the man she was horny for isn't into her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: sure ms in love with an certain android</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM: .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: yep totally didnt say anything go on carla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: HAHAJQB</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: lamo fucking whipped</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>'kindersquad' group chat</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>6:20 pm</em> </span> </strong></p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: jddfhdwhfewhfhewkfu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: ??????</em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: um</em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: jwdhkfghdkfjgfhj,bg,rejg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: dwehgeifgfo;efhilwhgfuhifof </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: carla are you okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: mfknejkfkejgfekfjhvfejfhkeugfefjnefkjhef </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: the kids from the first year got a hold of her phone and they're typing nonsense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: AYO SHE JUST WHACKED THE DUDE FROM THE BACKA DN HE FELL </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: BRUH SHE'S FUMING </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: why are you acting like this is the first time i've done this?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: i've knocked Buggs out during kindergarten </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: i still hate you for that you little bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: L A N G U A G E </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: why in the heavens are you imbeciles doing up at 1 in the morning? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: umm,,,, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: it's 2 pm, you sleep deprived rat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: i am not a rat, you street rat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife kink: YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?? LETS FUCKING GO YOU RICH BITCH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: nope</em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: too tired and drain and busy to even correct your language Buggs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: also felix </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: what could you possibly want Pennelope?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: what time did you sleep last night??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: that's for me to know and for you to find out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop: gave up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> robocop has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: imma fight you felix </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: fight me rebel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM: open your door felix </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo: ... no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rich homo has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> haha bomb go kABOOM has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gay money: oh shit he deceased </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gay money has went offline! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> everybody has went offline!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em> '</em> <em>kindersquad' groupchat</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> 1:38 A </em> <em> M </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: UM GUYS @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> knife knink and 3 others has went online! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: ????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detecthoodie: Lily </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detecthoodie: your dorm is legit across of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: IK BUT IT WOULD TAKE YOU LONGDER TO GET UP </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gay money: whatever, just tell us what's so important that you woke us up at 1 in the fucking morning???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: so um????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: i couldn't sleep so i decided to go downstairs to the cafeteria to go get a cup of cold water and i saw Felix standing in front of a open fridge </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: standing there holding a cup menacingly, before looking at me and then to the inside of the cup again before saying "this one has cream, 20 pumps of mango, 20 pumps of mocha, so that's 40 pumps of sweet, sweet as devil Lililth, and im going to down this entire thing in one gulp, and if i were to pass out after ths, it's most likely a come then" before walking away out to the tables area,,,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> detecthoodie: UM???????????????????  CONCERN??????????????????????????????????????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gay money: this dude is insane </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gay money: i go to the same cafe as he, alice and carla does also and both me and him got the same order, but im not like THIS addicted to caffeine as this rich homo- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detecthoodie: we need to bring this rich homo to sleep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: wait imma do smth for a sec </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yoyo daddy: ?????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> detectflower: chill </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>HELP THIS SLEEP DEPRIVED HOMO SLEEP YALL</b> </em> </span>
</p><p><em>Lilith</em> <em> Monstermon Avenue has created a group </em></p><p>
  <em>Lilith Monstermon Avenue has name this chat 'HELP THIS SLEEP DEPRIVED HOMO SLEEP YALL'</em>
</p><p><em>Lilith</em> <em> Monstermon Avenue has added 4 people to the group </em></p><p><em>Lilith</em> <em> Monster Avenue has changed their name to 'Lily' </em></p><p>
  <em> Lily: OKAY SO WHATS THE PLAN </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: wait why did you made a new group again??????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: its so that the others and felix wont find out what our plan is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: idiot</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: HEY- ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IM SMARTER THAN YOU LILILTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Jerome </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Montgomery Alyx: can you people stop derailing the damn plan already?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: yes!!!! um,,,,,,, so what's you guys' suggestions???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: sleeping pills </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Montgomery Alyx: sing him a lulaby?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Buggs Cortez: knock him out and carry him to Kidd's room? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: imma go with,,,,, Jerome's suggestion bc it's safer than knocking the dude out and it works better then Monty's </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: no offense Monty,,, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Montgomery Alyx: none taken, bc i knew that it wont work and you'll lecture me bc i didn't give a suggestion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: tru tru </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: carla has sleeping pills she uses for her insomnia so the only thing i have to do is to break into her room and took a tablet and she wont notice a thing! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: IS THAT EVEN SAFE??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: dont know never tried but lets do it!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Montgomery Alyx: i am slowly losing faith in you Jerome </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Buggs Cortez: whatever lets just get this rich rat to sleep bc i have my favourite class tmr morning for 4 periods with my favourite teachers and i am not going to let Lily spam my phone and not letting me sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily: okay teacher's pet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> jerome had just sneaked out of his dorm and started to sneak towards his cousin's dorm to take her sleeping pills, even though he knew damn well that she'll know that the tablets in the container are fewer than the last time she uses them. He finally got to her dorm door, he got excited because now he only has two more things to do. Before he internally face palmed himself because he realised that Carla's the only one who could pick locks since she was the one who used to pick locks of the lockers back in kindergarten. But then he had remember that Carla had given him a spare key to her dorm in case of any emergencies, so he just took out the key, slid it into the keyhole and turned it before hearing the 'click' that lifted up back his excitement, the door creaked before he stuck his head into the room and saw that Carla's sleeping in bed with her medications on the bedside that also has her digital alarm clock and a small night lamp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the lump underneath of the covers rose and fall slowly as he gets closer and closer towards her bedside. He grabbed the pill container and sneaked out of the room before closing the door and locking it back. He then took out his phone and immediately told the new chat that he got the pills </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: got the pills </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Buggs Cortez: finally, Felix had just left the cafeteria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Buggs Cortez: i think he left for the bathroom </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Buggs Cortez: come over here fast before he came back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome Lozpez: okay okay bossy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome ran down the stairs, even he wondered to himself if anyone even woke up from his rapid footsteps going across their room. Once he got into the cafeteria he saw Buggs and Lily guarding the entrance to give a sign to let the athlete teen know the rich sleep deprived teen is coming back. Jerome quickly unscrew the pill bottle and accidentally poured out like half of the sleeping pills. He cursed at himself while both Lily and Buggs looked over their shoulders and saw what happens with Jerome before face palming themselves out of his stupidity  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome manages to gather most of the pills, dropping one of the fallen tablet into Felix's coffee before putting the rest of the tablets into the container. He kicked the area around Felix's chair to kick the rest of the uncollected fallen tablets under the tablets because he doesn't have enough time to go doggy style and picked up the tablets. He screwed the container shut before running out of the cafeteria with Lily and Buggs trailing behind him. They hid behind the wall and saw Felix going back into the cafeteria, they peeked each of their heads into the cafeteria and saw Felix rapidly typing on his computer, his back was facing the trio and they could see 4 documents opened. They also saw Felix grabbing the handle of the mug before sipping it. The dude wasn't lying when he said that he'll down the rest of the coffee in one gulp. He went back to speed typing before a moment later he fell face first onto the keyboard and the words on the screen started appearing across the screen at rapid speed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the trio sped off to their rooms, Lily wondering why did she even took in Jerome's suggestion, Buggs wondering if Felix's alright and how the fuck did he got himself involved  while just tryna help a friend out and Jerome almost shitting himself from being scared by both Carla and Felix in the morning, Carla because; he took her meds and uses them on someone else without knowing it's safety or without her permission, Felix because; he was the one who suggested the whole sleeping pills in his coffee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the trio ran back into their respective rooms and locking their doors, two went straight to bed and tried to sleep while one of the three; Jerome, just laid in bed terrified  for his cousin's and his friend's reaction in the morning. He got even more scared when he felt like he's gripping something in his hand, he looked at his clenched hand and unfolds the fingers revealing the prescription pill bottle that belongs to his cousin. He. Was. Dead. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tuesdayx990.1: Kidd<br/>haha bomb go kABOOM: Carla<br/>robocop: Penny<br/>yoyo master: Jerome<br/>knife kink: Buggs<br/>makeupthot: Cindy<br/>detectflower: Lily<br/>detecthoddie: Billy</p><p>gay money: Monty<br/>rich homo: Felix<br/>teddy freaking bear: Ted<br/>filipino son: Ron<br/>GERMS: Ozzy<br/>rat 2.0: Alice<br/>weeb: Madison<br/>MCCHICKEN NUGGET: Nugget<br/>rules: Stevie<br/>prob high: OGHM/Kevin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. jerome is fucking dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha bomb go kABOOM is online!</p><p>haha bomb go kABOOM has changed their name to 'explosive'</p><p>explosive: who did it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>'kindersquad</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <em> chat'</em>
  </strong>
  <em> <strong> group chat</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>detectflower: good morning yall!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>knife kink: morning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rainbow cripple: morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yoyo master: </em>
  <em>morning !! :DD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: yall are all so damn basic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: spice it up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tuesdayx990.1 has changed their name to 'its fucking tuesday again'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its fucking tuesday again: WHY THE HELL IS FELIX PASSED OUT IN THE CAFETRIA FOR???:lkdkKJSND</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: now THATS more like it!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: JSDQWHDBVJHQAWHOLD UP WHAT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its fucking tuesday again: MY BOUYFRIEND IS PASSED OUT IN THE CAFETRIA WITH PAPERS ALL OVER HIM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its fucking tuesday again: IM HELPING HOLD ON</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its fucking tuesday again has gone offline!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM has gone online!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha bomb go kABOOM has changed their name to 'explosive'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>explosive: who did it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detecthoodie: ????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: i just woke up tf happened???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>detectflower: dont know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>explosive: my</em>
</p><p>
  <em>explosive: my fuking pill bottle is gone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>explosive: whon took them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop has gone online!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop: carla oh god</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop: im coming over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop: just stay there and dont go ANYWHERE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>robocop and 1 other user has gone offline!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makeupthot: oh god whats even going on here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>knife kink: no shit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>'HELP THIS SLEEP DEPRIVATED HOMO SLEEP</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <em> YALL' chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lily: dnejnbfhewgfhguifb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buggs Cortez: see? see now tf i mean?????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jerome Lozpez: too much,,,,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Montgomery Alyx: </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tuesdayx990.1: Kidd<br/>haha bomb go kABOOM: Carla<br/>robocop: Penny<br/>yoyo master: Jerome<br/>knife kink: Buggs<br/>makeupthot: Cindy<br/>detectflower: Lily<br/>detecthoddie: Billy</p><p>gay money: Monty<br/>rich homo: Felix<br/>teddy freaking bear: Ted<br/>filipino son: Ron<br/>GERMS: Ozzy<br/>rat 2.0: Alic<br/>weeb: Madison<br/>MCCHICKEN NUGGET: Nugget<br/>rules: Stevie<br/>prob high: OGHM/Kevin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stealing ideas from a dg chatfic writer bc im idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>explosive: i swear to my life if any of you dumbasses send somethin stupid i will murder a family of six<br/>knifekink: babies have seven toes and six middle fingers<br/>explosive: open your fucking door buggs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>detectflower has changed 17 names!</p><p>detectflower has changed their name to 'kidsherlock'</p><p>i swear im not a car: i swear to shit im going to actually die</p><p>police: do i even want to know about my name-</p><p>i swear im not a car: no no you dont penn</p><p>kn1fe-chan: go hold your neck tightly and choke</p><p>loop 720: is my name is what im thinking it is</p><p>kidsherlock: yes it is</p><p>loop 720: OH HELL YEAHDHWQHD</p><p>loop holes: is</p><p>loop holes: is this a dirty joke that im not getting or</p><p>brotherherlock: NAH ITS NOTJEWJGFDdnl2ejr;4k'2;T/42kirh'31o;</p><p>kidsherlock: i</p><p>brothersherlock: I SWEAR TO GOD CINDY IS SENDING ME TRHIIGHT THE ATMOSHPERE RNDHFJW1JIU3Y91287E823UOFU</p><p>i swear im not a car: context needed</p><p>brothersherlock: soso yknow how she broke her phone last week right??? and now she have a new phone and shes just testing out the emojis and rating them</p><p>brothersherlock: then she called the rock emoji 'fat fuck' the two feet emojies 'butterfingers'</p><p>i swear im not a car: NOT THE FUXKCING ROCK EMOJIESJHDVSKWHD..,.,..,,,,,.,</p><p>police: she's currently dying right beside me, should i call the ambulance?</p><p>loop 720: she'll be fine in a minute or two</p><p>police: aight-</p><p>kn1fe-chan: why the rock emoji tho,,,,</p><p>high hells: bc</p><p>high hells: yes</p><p>follower: im very concerned about this class's health and sanities..</p><p>drug: no need to be concerned, Steb</p><p>kidsherlock: but i need to fucking ask</p><p>kidsherlock: why did you call the alligator emoji 'flat fuck friday'</p><p>high hells: THAT AINT ME I SWAERSQWGDKEWDID</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yall just have to gues who the hell is who :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>